


三国相关猎奇吃人文合集

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Gen, 吃人, 猎奇, 血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 警告：血腥暴力吃人猎奇，不接受者不要手贱点进来。目前只有两篇，以后可能会增加。
Kudos: 5





	1. 姜维火锅

一盆水泼上姜维的身体，在寒冷的深秋里，他赤裸的身体在冷水和秋风当中瑟瑟发抖。身上的绳子紧紧地绑缚着双手，让他不能移动分毫，只有面前的一口大锅里面升腾的热气能够稍稍驱逐一点寒意。

可是当他想到那口锅是做什么用的的时候，心里的寒意便涌上来。

“快点洗干净，兄弟们还等着开饭呢。”郭淮冲端水的士兵喊了一声，又一桶水泼下来。

邓艾和陈泰坐在一旁看着，两个士兵手里拿着木盘，还有一双大筷子，站在锅边，看着姜维。

“之前你把我们困在谷内，断我们粮草一月有余，那会儿你大概想不到，今天会变成我全军的口粮吧。”邓艾斜着眼睛看着姜维，“这是你第几次兴兵犯境？今天我带着你的人头回去，可算是有个了结。”

姜维哼了一声，把头转过去看着天空。

“邓将军，水开了。”

“这边也洗好了。”

“好，那我们就开饭。今天杀了敌方主帅打打牙祭，请各位暂且忍耐一时饥饿，等班师回朝以后各个有赏！”陈泰跳起来，一挥手。

全军发出雷鸣般的欢呼。

姜维看了看四周的魏军，一个个明显面带饥色的士卒，看着自己的眼神中充满怨恨和恶毒，同时也全是期待。他在心里叹了口气。本以为自己困魏军于谷中，令其绝粮，然后再出其不意进攻的策略万无一失，没想到还是被邓艾这个老贼抄了后路。孤军深入全军覆没，自己也被抓了俘虏，即将成为魏军的盘中餐。

不是出于极端的憎恶，大概没人会想到如此残忍的办法。

邓艾拿着刀，已经走向了姜维。

“第一块肉，给我来尝尝。”

说着邓艾一刀切入姜维胸口，很巧妙地避开了致命处，割下来不大不小的一块肉。

姜维疼得咬紧牙关，邓艾随手把那肉抛进锅里，晃了几晃就拿了出来，咬在嘴里撕了一口，带着血嚼起来。

“味道不错，就是不够嫩。”

陈泰已经迫不及待地凑上来，手起刀落，在姜维的腹部和腿上各取了一块肉，投入锅中。

姜维疼得轻轻哼了一声，但还是咬牙忍住了。他知道自己面对的将是什么——被凌迟而死，而且还要看着这群饥饿的士兵把自己的肉一块块吃掉。

只是不知道为什么，距离死亡如此切近的他，竟然不觉得恐惧或者懊悔。

郭淮的刀刺入大腿的时候，他觉得似乎开始有点习惯疼痛了，以至于肉投入锅中溅出的沸水滴到身上都不觉得如何。郭淮看了看咬紧牙关的姜维，咧嘴一笑，用勺子在锅里舀了一大勺热水，不紧不慢地对准姜维的肩膀浇了下去。

姜维终于疼得叫出声来，郭淮用刀剜下那被烫得半熟的皮肉，放在口中。

“肉可不多，给将士们多分点。”邓艾说完，回到自己的位置，一屁股坐在地上，对旁边负责饮食的兵卒挥了挥手。

几个兵卒上前拿起刀，一刀刀割姜维身上的肉，投入沸水里。锅边等着两个人，看着差不多了就捞出来，一块块送到排队等候的魏军将士手里。

姜维咬的牙都快碎了，剧烈的痛楚让视线都开始模糊。

大片的血迹在他的脚底下蔓延开来，邓艾在一边哼了一声：

“慢点切，别这样就把他弄死了。”

“先从胳膊上切几刀，那里的肉看起来不错。”郭淮喊了一句，“再给我分一块。”

“你就知道贪嘴。”陈泰扒拉了他一下，“别给他，分给将士们。”

刀锋切入姜维的胳膊，两刀过后，伤口深可见骨，一人还是在原来的伤口上狠挖一刀，刀尖摩擦着骨头发出凄厉的声响。那人索性把刀贴着骨头，一刀划下去，割下一大块肉来，姜维的整个右上臂，露出一大段森森的白骨。

姜维的意识都开始不大清晰，朦胧中，他看到那些士兵狼吞虎咽从锅里捞出来的，冒着热气的肉，心里升起模模糊糊的酸楚。

曾经也想着，等自己攻下长安，就带着自己的手下大块吃肉，大碗喝酒，欢庆胜利。

而如今别人这样肆无忌惮地啖食自己的肉，而他的兄弟们，多已经成为泉下枯骨。

他垂下头，看着脚下的一滩血迹。

这样以死谢罪，大概也是最好的结果了。

肉块从锅里捞出来，散发着袅袅热气，锅里的阵阵肉香扑鼻，饿了很久的魏军士卒都一个个伸着脖子等待轮到自己。

“要是有酒喝就好了。”

“想得美。”

郭淮还是忍不住嘴馋，又拿了一块肉塞到嘴里。陈泰嗤笑了一声。

“可不剩多少了。”

绑在那里的姜维两个手臂都几乎只剩下白骨，胸口和肚腹千疮百孔，腿上的肉也被割了一大片下来，到处都是血，裸露而残缺的肌肉随着他的身体的颤抖也在剧烈收缩着。一个士兵挥刀切下几块胸口的肉，里面的心脏裸露出来，还能隐约可见它的搏动。

很快前胸的肉和肚子上的肉被割得差不多，只剩了薄薄一层还勉强裹着里面的内脏，但是在阳光的照射下，仍旧可以看到里面蠕动的脏器。一个士兵用刀尖在裸露出的肺上来回划了几刀，被邓艾呵斥住了。

“别这么早就弄死，还有腿上和背上的肉没切呢，死了就没那么新鲜了。”

“得了，你看他已经快死了。”陈泰指了指。

“没死，心脏还跳呢。”

邓艾走向姜维残缺不全的身体，托起他的下巴，冷冷地笑了笑。

姜维已经说不出话来了，痛楚已经和灵魂融为一体，眼前全是血的颜色，五感全部被痛占据，他只能勉强发出一点声音。

邓艾一把抓了一根肋骨，手腕较劲，咔嚓一声把它生生掰了下来，姜维呻吟了一声。邓艾满手是血，把肋骨举到姜维面前，用尖细的一头狠狠戳入他的左眼。

姜维发出一声嘶哑的惨叫，邓艾反手拔出肋骨，带出了眼球。他把那眼球在锅里涮了涮，放进口中。

“人头还得留着交差呢。”郭淮不满地嘟哝了一句。

“少个眼睛不碍事。”

“另一只给我？”

“你掰得动骨头就去学我吃另一只。”

“算了。”

背上的肉也被割去了一半，此时的姜维只剩下一口气，心脏已经几乎不见跳动。锅里煮着不少肉，一层血沫漂在上面，有人用勺子撇了出去，再往里投入从活着的身体上割下来的新鲜肉块。

“不用那么熟，差不多就行啦！”有人嚷嚷，结果被故意递过去一块半生不熟的肉。那人也高高兴兴地咽了下去。

终于连疼痛都不觉得了，姜维的意识开始涣散，然后很快被黑暗所笼罩。

“你看，他的心是不是不跳了？”邓艾看了半天，又指了指姜维白骨尽露的身体。现在他除了小腿和背上还有些成块的肉，其余的地方都已经只剩下薄薄一层肉。

“早就死了吧。这老小子能坚持这么久，也不容易。”郭淮站起来，凑上去看了看，“死了。”

负责割肉的士兵开始从骨头上剔下来碎肉，没分到肉的士兵们早已围拢在锅边，开始争抢里面所剩无几的肉渣。

没过多久，除了人头，其余的地方的肉几乎被刮干净了，连手指都没放过。内脏被清理以后也下了锅，锅里面连汤都没剩多少，但是仍旧有贪心的士卒围过来。

姜维的头孤零零地被一具骨架顶着，完好的右眼至死都没有合拢。被痛苦扭曲的脸上沾满鲜血，风吹动白骨轻轻摇晃，将军染血的乱发飞扬在寒冷的秋风里。

邓艾走向那具白骨，轻轻笑了笑，挥刀割下了那枚头颅。

“把这骨头送还给蜀国。”他说，“我们班师回朝。”


	2. 吃掉刘备

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是有一点点玄法倾向？不过可以算无CP。

被赤身露体地推出来之前 ，刘备 已经听到曹操面对 自 己 的 旧部众所说的话 。 虽然天气炎热，但寒 意 自心底生发 ，不 可阻拦 。他 用尽力气拼命挣扎 ， 但无法挣断身上 的 绳索。两名 将 官推着他 ， 眼神轻蔑 。

这种绝 地， 应该 是 视死如归 的时 候吧 ， 困兽之斗只会让敌 人 耻笑 。 然而 刘备 并不觉得这必 然是 绝境 。 哪 怕 自己已经失 去了 刚刚到手的益州 ， 身为曹操囚虏 ， 手 下 众将帅谋士尽皆为曹操所俘 ， 他仍旧盘算 着 该如何逃命——至少也要让曹操吃些苦头 。

曹操 虽然 战胜 ，然而 自己也损失惨重 。 曹操 的 手下将士看刘备 的 眼神里都带着怒火 ， 而曹操本 人 却仍旧神闲气定 ，甚至有 几分玩味的意思 。刘备 一直没琢磨透曹操葫芦里卖的什么药 ， 直到曹操派了人 除去 刘备的 衣 衫 ， 然后对众俘虏说 ， 要宴请诸位的时候 ，刘备 才恍然大悟 。

众 刘备 旧部尽皆被绑着腿脚，围成 一 圈跪坐在地上，两手被绑在面前 ， 每人眼前还有一 只 小几 ， 上面 放 着杯盘和筷子。兵士们端来几坛子酒放在一旁 。

“各位不必担忧 ， 我 无意 取你们性命。若是肯为我效力则最好 ， 若不肯 ， 我可以放你们告老归家……”曹操 眼 神扫 过 或者垂头丧气 ， 或者怒发冲冠 的 众人，“只 是 各位，需在此宴上赏我 一 个面子 。 ”

他 说罢打了个手势 ，刘备 便 被 拖到 了他 背后煮着沸水 的 大鼎前面 。 所有人都低下了 头， 曹操拍拍手 ， 两名执刀 的 士卒走向 刘备。

刘备 本能地挣扎退后 一 步，曹操一步 上 前 ， 从背后按 住了 他 。

“到 了 这时候 ， 玄德还想逃么？ ” 曹操笑道。

“ 曹操，你太狠毒了 ， 要杀 我就 杀 ， 何必如 此 侮辱我 的 旧部？”

“ 哈 ， 当时你虽然大势已去 ， 这些人无一人投降 ， 皆死战到底。 我 倒 要 看看 ， 他们既 然 对你如此忠心，肯不肯享受你这道美味佳肴呢……”

“你…… ！ ”

刘备还 未及 说 出什么 ，一 道寒光飞落 ， 将他的左臂齐肩斩断。刘备惨叫 一声 ，跪扑在地 ， 鲜血顿 时 染红 了 地面。

“ 主公！”一片哭喊声响 起， 听得分 明 的 是 张飞 的 嘶吼 ，一 片杯盘碰撞之声， 刘备 在剧痛中 ， 模糊地看 到， 张飞窜了起来 ， 虽然脚被捆着 ，还是 试图去夺卫士手中 的 矛 。然 而很快两名兵士冲上来 ， 将他死死按 在 地上。

“ 请张将军稍安勿躁 ， 回席等待 。” 曹操看了一眼地 上 苦苦挣扎的 刘备 ，淡然说道 。

“ 曹贼！曹操小儿 ， 我与你 不 共戴天！ ”

“ 请张将军安静点。 ”

有人用布堵 住 了张飞 的 嘴 。 而席下已 有 隐约啜泣之声 。刘备 躺在地上 ， 喘息 着 ，一副痛苦之至 的 样子 。

被砍掉 的 左臂被投入鼎中 ， 激起 一 片水花 。

“ 求……求曹公饶命 。”刘备 声音发颤 ， 伏在地上说。

“ 想 不 到 ，你这 时候却向我求饶 。” 曹操轻蔑地说 ，“我 以为你和 我 争雄一世 ， 死 到 临 头， 到底能有点英雄气 。 想不到…… ” 他 说 着指了指众人 ，“他们 拼死效忠之君 ， 也 不 过如此 。”

因为失去 了 左臂 ，刘备的 右臂也从绳索中解放了出来 。他 单手抱住曹操 的 脚腕 ， 眼中含泪 ， 仍旧哀求 ， 曹操似乎颇为享受如 此 羞辱 自己的 老敌手，捻着胡须不语 ， 也不叫人继续动手 。

“你再恳求得卑贱 一 些 ， 我或许可以饶你 不 死 。 ”

刘备攀 着 曹操 的 腿 ， 勉强跪直 了身体， 语气愈发哀切 ， 泪水覆满脸颊 。 曹操往众人 那 边挪动了几步 ， 他便死死抱着 不放， 只哀求曹操饶自己 不 死 ， 宁愿此后为曹氏奴仆 。

曹操哈哈大笑 ， 而 刘备 看到 自己 的 旧 部众脸上 ， 尽皆露出羞愧和惊愕 的 表情 。

“ 让各位见 笑了。 大概众位 也 没想 到，自己的 旧主 ， 居然 是 这般贪生怕死之辈。若有人 此时此刻 回心转意 ， 愿意为我效力 ， 也不算 背 信弃义 。 ”

刘备 看着仰天大 笑 的曹操 ， 又扫视 了一下 席间众人 。在 尽皆是羞赧或是气愤 的 目光中，只有法正一 个人 神色镇定地凝视着他 。

他以微笑回应了 那 与众不同 的 目光。 他 知道那人 一 直懂他 的 心思 ， 此时 此 刻也是 一 样 。

看准 了 兵士站在几步之外，而曹操放松警惕 的 机会 ，刘备 忽然一跃而起，身手抽了曹操腰间剑 ， 翻腕 便 刺 。 曹操觉察 不 对 ， 慌乱 伸手去 挡 ，刘备 完全不似刚刚那副 痛 苦难当 的 惨态 ， 仿佛战场上受伤 的 猛将 ，身 处血泊之间 ， 仍旧斗志不减 。

曹操身边无物 可 抓来 作为 阻拦，只得徒 手 去握剑 。刘备 扬手 ，几 根手指掉落 在地， 反手再刺 ， 曹操闪身躲过 了 要害 ， 但还是 被 一剑刺 入 左肩 。

刘备 拔剑稍迟 ， 此时众曹兵已经上前 ， 将 他 团团围住。 他 挥剑 自 卫 ， 斩杀 了一 人 ， 无奈对方人多势众 ， 保护 着 曹操后退 ， 而 刘备被 按在 地 上 ， 右臂也被无情斩下 。

“魏公！”曹军将士慌作一团，也顾不上 刘备， 都 去 查 看 曹操 的 伤势 。 曹操脸色惨白——左手的手指断了四根 ， 而肩膀 被 一剑刺穿 ， 血流如注。军医要扶 他 回帐内 ，他 却大发雷霆 ， 让军医 在 这里给 他 包扎伤口 ， 他 要看着刘备 被烹煮 。

“ 你们愣着干什 么， 还不 快 点继续给各位贵宾准 备 菜肴 ！”

刘备 虽然失 了 双臂 ， 痛楚难当 ， 仍旧冷冷 看着 曹操：“恨未能杀 了 你这贼 子 ！ ”

“ 死到临头 ，你居然 还如此狂妄！ ” 曹操推开军医 ， 也 不 管肩上的血 ， 抄起 一把 刀，径自刺入 刘备 肚腹内 。

一 阵剧痛沿 着 刀刃向上的动作蔓延至胸口 ， 他 的 肚腹被整个剖开， 里 面 的 内脏混着血流 了 出来 。 两名士兵架着 他的 身体 ， 让他不至于栽倒在地 ， 曹操当着 刘备 旧部 的 面 ， 将他们的 主公开 肠破肚 。

刚刚 刘备 那拼死一搏 ， 已经让众 人 眼前一亮。而此时惨遭剖腹 ， 又将 那 好不容易燃起 的和 曹操同归于尽 的 希望 ， 彻底扑灭 。 张飞和几名武将放声大哭 ，而一 些文官则默默垂泪 ， 只有法正，仍旧淡 然 看着 刘备在 曹操手下逐渐被折磨至死 。

曹操把手探入剖开 的 腹部，抓了 一 把肠子，往外 一 扯，鲜血溅了几步远 。 刘备几乎气绝 ， 还剩 一 点气力，仍旧冷冷看着曹操 ， 那眼神仿佛自冥府地狱升腾而出 的 戾气 ， 要侵透曹操的骨髓。最让曹操不能忍受 的 是，他还用尽最后 的 力气抬起脚来，在曹操掉落在地 上那 几个手指上面 ， 狠狠踩了一下。

曹操被激怒 了 ，转手往上 ， 抓 了 他的心脏 ， 一把扯 了 出 来， 挥手抛入鼎中 。 沸水混着血水洒落满地 ，刘备 的尸体无力瘫倒 在 曹操脚边 。

“下锅。”曹操下了命令 ， 才回了帐内 ， 让军医为 他 疗伤 。

刘备的 尸 体 被曹兵切成数块投入鼎内 ， 最后只剩一头颅 ， 被挂 在 高杆 上 ——那眼睛仍未闭合 ， 凝视着遥远 的 苍穹 。

整个过程当中 ， 众 刘备 旧部哀哭之声持续不绝， 有 人破 口 大骂 ， 都 被 堵了嘴 。一 直到曹操再 次 从帐内出 来 ，仍旧有人在嚎哭不止 。

“哭 什么 哭 ， 你们 的 佳肴准备 好 了 。 ”曹操挥了挥手 ， 令军士捞 出 鼎内还未彻底煮熟 的 肉块来 ， 端到众人面前。想到那冒着热气 的 肉曾是自己 的 旧主，众人更是心痛万分 。

每人 面 前 的 盘子 里 被切了一大块肉 ， 旁边摆 上 盐 ， 酒杯中满上美酒 。

“各位请 。 ”曹操 自己 举杯， 一 饮而尽 ， 一口口吃 下 那还带着血丝的肉 。

众 人 无人 有动 作 ， 曹操冷冷扫视了一圈 ， 又加重了语调：“各位请 。 ”

“ 我们若坚持不吃，你又如何 ？”赵云 切齿道 。

“ 既然各位敬酒不吃吃罚酒 ，” 曹操说， “ 那就只能来硬 的了。 ”

曹兵一拥而上 ， 扳 着 众人 的 嘴 ，强 迫他们吃下盘中肉。众人挣扎不止 ， 但终究无法抵抗 过 曹兵 人 多势众 ， 又有武器 在 手。有 人 不得 不 屈从 ， 含泪吃 下 主公的肉； 有人 宁死不肯吃 ， 甚至嘴唇都被扯烂 。

“ 你 们 放手。”忽然 一 个声音传来 ， 连曹操都 一 愣 ， “我吃 就 是 。”

是刚刚 一 直没有哭也没有发怒 的 法正 ， 到了现 在他 仍旧平静异常 。 虽然 被 绑着双手 ，他 仍旧扬 起 胳膊，整整袖子，抄起筷子 来。

“主公平日对你最为宠信 ， 想不到你如今如此背信弃义 。 ” 有 人骂道 。

“当初你第一个弃 了刘 璋 ， 本以为你是真心辅佐主公 ， 想不到现 在 主公落难，你第 一 个屈服曹贼！果然是卖主求荣之辈！”

法正没有理会 他 们的言语 ， 端起旁 边的 小碟 ， 把盐巴洒 在 肉上，煞有介事 地 用筷子拨 了 拨 ， 然后夹起肉往嘴边送 。

所有的人都 停 下 了动作， 看着法正 ， 曹操轻蔑冷笑 ， 乐 得 欣赏这般好戏 。

法正咬了一口 ， 然 后 皱皱眉 ， 捂着腮帮子 。

“我这几天牙疼 的 厉害 ，这 肉又没熟透 ， 可怎么吃？”

旁边 又是一阵窃窃私语 ， 法正放下筷子 ， 对曹操拱 了 拱手 ， “食肉时未 有 餐匕 ， 不可谓合乎礼节 ， 况且在下 的 确牙 口 不便，请魏公赐我餐匕 。 ”

“ 拿给他。 ”

法正笑 着 接过餐匕 ， 不紧不慢地 又 拿起了筷子，就 在刘备 旧部咬牙切齿 ， 而曹操满心期待 地 等 着他 食旧主肉时 ，他 忽然 一 翻 手 腕 ， 把餐匕对准了自己 的喉 咙 ， 大喊了 一 声， “主公 ！ ”

还未等曹兵有所动作 ， 铁刃已经没入咽喉。待到曹兵拉开 他的手 时， 他 已经停止了呼吸 ， 却仍旧仰着头 ， 不曾闭合 的 双眼凝视向高杆上 那 颗带血 的 头颅 ， 嘴角残有笑 意。

曹操跌足长叹良久 ， 又问是否 有 人愿为 自己 效力 ， 仍旧无 人 答话 。

“ 罢了 。” 曹操挥袖道 ， “既然如此 ， 便成全 他 们 。 ”

一 柄柄钢刀挥起 ，在 沾染 上 血色之前 ，已经被 夕阳染 上了一 片血红 。


End file.
